A Champion's Coming
by Lotoer
Summary: When coming home from his recent success in Sinnoh placing in the top four, his friends and Mother held a party from him. During the party Ash vanished taking all his Pokémon with him and only left a note behind. After four long years he returns and faces off against some of the best trainers in the world! Ash x Misty
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is LOTOER here!**

**I am pretty sure you guys don't know me because this is my first fanfic! **

**Feel free to give constructive criticism in your reviews and if you want to pick a fight with me, for whatever reason, I'll hit back harder :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

'Has it really been four years?' the red head thought. The girl was sitting on a wooden bench on top of one of the many lush green rolling hills in Pallet Town.

The green bench's paint was peeling and the metal bars supporting it has been well exposed to the elements. The red head was wearing a navy v-neck shirt underneath a well-worn yellow hoodie and denim shorts that hugged her legs and ended just before her knees, her hair was tied up in her signature ponytail and blue hair tie and she wore green skate shoes with purple stitching. She could smell the fresh air of the town as the sun began to set over Mt. Silver. She could hear the wind winding its way through the Route 1 trees behind her. She smiled a little and admired who peaceful the town was in the late afternoon.

After a while of taking in the sight of the last rays of sun that would hit the perfect green grass for the day she got up and thought she should make her way back to the small house, she could tell which one it was because of the white picket fence around it and the red roof with white walls, on top of that it was one of the only houses in the town that was two stories. "Hello, Mrs. Ketchum, are you in the kitchen?" Misty asked in a polite voice. "Yes Misty dear," the voice replied "and please just call me Delia, Misty."

Misty walked into the houses kitchen and placed her hoodie over the back of one of the wooden chairs that were tucked underneath the small white wooden table. "Is there anything I can help you with Delia?" Misty asked. "No, I've got it under control thanks Misty, you are the guest after all." Delia said in a gentle tone. Delia was wearing a yellow shirt underneath a light pink jacket and a light purple skirt. "Mist could you be a dear and turn on the news please." Delia said. "Sure thing Delia," Misty said "what channel?" "The news please Misty." Misty turned on the television and sat herself down on the couch and put her feet up onto the coffee table.

"…The Indigo League will be starting in just two weeks from today," the reporter stated, Misty thought about this because the only reason why she was at the Ketchum residence is because the league wasn't on, yet she kept thought about leaving the gym leader business behind her and become a full time trainer like some of her closest friends were. Max Maple was now somewhat of a celebrity in the training scene even though he was three years younger than Misty and Gary Oak was a well-known trainer because of his recent success in the Unova league coming in the top 8. As for her other friends May and Dawn they have both won a Grand Festival each, May won the Kanto and Dawn won the Hoenn. Brock was now training under one of the top breeders in Kanto.

"… In other news, in four days' time it will be four years since the mysterious disappearance of Ashton Jay Ketchum, otherwise known as Ash Ketchum. If anybody is to sight a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder please report to your nearest Officer Jenny…" the reporter continued. Misty held a brave face trying to hold the tears back in. Delia stopped cooking for a few seconds and looked out the window. "When are you going to come back Ash?" they both whispered to themselves.

Misty didn't listen to the rest of the news as she was lost in deep thought. 'Where could he be?' She thought. Misty took a whole year off gym leading and wouldn't talk to anybody for months, she started her own journey off into some of the most rugged places that all the regions could offer. She visited the Desert Resort in the Unova region, she found nothing. She looked at the peaks of Mt. Silver and Coronet, nothing. In blizzard region of Route 216, yet again nothing. Stark Mountain is where she visited last, like all her other trips she found nothing. She contacted champions the boy use to know; Lance, Cynthia and even Steven Stone. All of them knew nothing of his wear about, they all told her if they saw him they would lead them directly to her. She sighed knowing that wasn't going to happen.

After she had given up she went back to her home city of Cerulean, she spent months up in her room and at Cerulean Cape not talking to anyone. Her sister got worried and tried to cheer her up but nothing would work. She just shut herself off from the rest of the world.

The reason why she was in Pallet town was so she could provide Delia with company. Her and her friends come and stay whenever they are passing through Kanto. This helped Delia get through these tough times of her son possibly being dead. Misty enjoyed the company of Delia because she felt like she was one of the only people she could relate to. This helped Misty lots. She lost contact with the other girls because of her months of solitude. The only time when she sees them is when they pass through Pallet on the way to a contest or for shopping. They didn't take Ash's disappearance as badly as Misty did. They just continued on in their journeys. It looked like they never even cared about the boy from Misty's eyes. She still feels as though they never cared about him.

But from May and Dawn's POV they took it as just as bad as Misty did. They barely talk to new people and keep to themselves in most situations, not like he did. They would train endless hours working there Pokémon hard and themselves harder. The pair of girls were not like Misty's thoughts on them. They did everything the way they thought Ash would want them to do, but they didn't always think like that. Just like Misty they had fallen away from the real world into their own little matchbox.

As for the boys of the group they all split their own ways. Gray was now a Pokémon master and researcher in training. He would travel around the world research about Pokémon evolution and he would compete in all the leagues. The best he ever got in a league was in in the Orange Islands beating Drake and winning the Winner's Trophy and having his name put up in the Palace of Victory. Other than that he placed in the top 16 in the Indigo League, top 8 in the Lily of the Valley and the top 4 in the Hoenn League. He was currently travelling in Sinnoh.

Brock was training under a master breeder and also had a journey, he travelled in the far off region of Unova. He said he was going for soul searching and he wanted to see new Pokémon and meet new people. Since then Brock has stopped confessing his love to every Nurse Joy out there and met a girl named Bianca. They have been dated for a little over a 2 years now. Misty thought Brock did a great thing by going for soul searching and thought Bianca and Brock were perfect for each other.

Max was the youngest and probably took just as bad as Misty. He cut off all contact and stopped travelling for a long time, May was the only person he talked to in these months and even then he wouldn't say much. He then left home leaving a note behind saying he would be back in a couple of months' time. The note said he wanted to do some intense training to take his mind off what had happened, when he returned he gave his mom a huge hug and there were rivers of tears coming from both his mum and his gym leader dad. He competed in the Hoenn league the same year as Gary and knocked him out in the semi-finals only going on to lose the finals in an epic finale with Paul. Paul, too much of Max's surprise, said he to cut himself off from the world and did intense training just like him when he heard of Ash's absences. He said Ash really made an impact on his life and he lives differently now because of what the ambitious boy taught him.

Not only did this happen to Paul and Ash's closest friends get put through months of pain. Prof. Oak and Tracey stopped researching for weeks, Todd the photographer had a time where he didn't travel, Ritchie who accompanied Ash through the Whirl Islands didn't battle for months and Barry the trainer from Twinleaf Town also took time out from training

"Misty," Delia called out stopping Misty's thoughts about her friends "you do remember everyone is coming for the anniversary, right?"

"Oh, no I didn't know everyone was coming," Misty said "I thought it would have only been Brock coming down."

"That was the original plan but now May, Dawn, Max and Gary are travelling as a group!" Delia informed.

"Oh that's great to hear!" Misty exclaimed.

She was so happy by the thought of this, all her friends travelling together! Maybe this year there could be an anniversary without anyone breaking out a fight.

The anniversary was to remember Ash. To remember the days with the boy and how Misty thought it was the best year of her life. She loved travelling with Ash, meeting new people and cheering him on whenever he was battling. Over the years when Ash was travelling without her he would call her regularly to check on how she was doing. Misty thought that was really sweet and always hid a blush when Ash called. Her sisters, Dawn and May would always tease them about them being a couple. But Misty always denied and said they weren't while Ash just looked on at the bickering in confusion. But deep down inside Misty always had a crush on Ash. She adored the way on how he saw Pokémon as equals and how he put would put his life on the line for any Pokémon he owned, not that he didn't. She thought it was cute how dense he was in some situations, but it was all a part of what made Ash's personality, and that's what Misty loved about Ash.

"Misty," Delia sung in a sweet voice "dinner is ready!"

"Great thanks Delia," Misty replied "wow this looks and smells amazing!

They ate in front of the TV on the couch and watch sitcoms they then put on a romance movie and then Misty retired to her room as Delia said she would clean up and then hit the hay.

**_In Misty's dreams that night_**

_Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brock were all on a boat back to Pallet town from the Lily of the Valley Conference in which Ash placed in the top 4. Ash was wearing his Sinnoh outfit but Misty brought his original hat along with her so he was wearing that. _

_"HEY! GUYS! I CAN SEE PALLET TOWN FROM HERE!" Ash shouted with glee in his voice._

_"You don't have to yell Ash were right next to you." Misty replied with an annoyed tone._

_"Sorry Mist, I am just pretty excited!" Ash said in an apologetic tone "I just haven't been home in so long!"_

_"It's ok Ash, I'll forgive you this time." Misty said playfully._

_When the boat pulled into the dock the group of friends said there thanks to the captain and started to walk to Ash's house. Little did he know there was a surprise waiting for him._

_"Last one there is a rotten egg Misty!" Ash shouted playfully as he got a head start on the red head._

_"Hey no fair! Come back here Ketchum!" Misty shouted clearly being annoyed on how Ash got a head start._

_"C'mon Pikachu!" the boy with the messy hair said._

_"Pikapi!" the yellow mouse Pokémon shouted gleefully._

_"Hey wait up Ash!" Brock shouted._

_"Yeah don't leave us behind!" Dawn exclaimed._

_With the group running off into the setting sun and the towards the Ketchum residence Misty smiled as she enjoyed being in Ah's company yet again._

_"AWWwww man," Ash said with a disappointed tone "you beat me again Mist, even when I got a head start!"_

_"I guess I am just too quick for you Ash!" Misty said play fully sticking her tongue out._

_"Yeah I guess you're right." Ash replied._

_Misty raised an eyebrow at this. Ash was usually the one who wanted to be the best at everything, and if he wasn't he would argue until he was the best even if he did lose. Misty smiled on how much the kid that she fished out of the river all those years ago matured so much in his travels._

_Ash saw that there was a note on the door, he removed the tape that was holding it up and read it:_

**_"At Prof. Oak's lab. Meet us there!_**

**_Love Mom xoxo"_**

_Brock and Dawn just pulled into the foot path that lead to the front door, huffing and puffing, Brock managed to say "Ok, imma just sit down for a bit."_

_"Yeah me too." Dawn added on._

_"Ok Misty, last one to the lab eat smelly underwear!" Ash challenged Misty again._

_"Oh your so on kiddo!" Misty said accepting the challenge!_

_"NOT AGAIN!" Brock and Dawn moaned._

_Ash was in the lead for a little bit until Misty caught up to him about half way there, Ash seeing Misty out of the corner of his eye kicked up a gear and soon left Misty eating his dust._

_"Oh not a chance Ketchum!" Misty shouted with the will to win in her voice._

_But too much of the race was already done, Ash had won only by a couple of meters._

_"Hahahahaha, you eat smelly underwear Misty!" Ash teased playfully._

_"I do not Ketchum!" Misty shouted clearly annoyed again by Ash._

_"Hey Ash"_

_"Yeah Mist?"_

_"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME ASH!"_

_Ash teared up as he saw all his past travelling companions there May, Max and Tracey also there was Gary and Prof. Oak there with his Mom and all his Pokémon._

_ "Guys… You really threw this party for me?" Ash said as he rubbed a forming tear in his eye._

_"Of course we did my little Ashy boy!" His mom said as she walked up to him and gave him a bone crunching hug._

_"Thanks Mo-URK HREGGGGG… MOM… CAN'T… BREATHE!" Ash managed to say with the last air in his lungs._

_"Oh sorry sweetie, I am just so excited that your home again" Delia said with a warm smile._

_"I am to Mom." Ash replied._

_"Ash!" May and Max both run up to him._

_"Hey May! Hey Max! How have you been?" he asked as he got pulled into a group hug._

_"I've been great thanks Ash!" May replied joyfully._

_"Really good, my Pokémon have become a lot stronger since we last saw each other, care for a battle soon?" Max asked eagerly._

_"Sure Max, maybe after the party!"_

_"Hey Ashy boy!" Gary said "how ya been man!"_

_"Great thanks Gary, yourself?"_

_"Great! Since you're doing battles later with Max can I have one too?"_

_"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Ash replied clearly excited about the challenge coming ahead of him._

_"Ash my boy! How have you been?" The Pokémon Professor asked._

_"Great thanks Prof. Oak! I have lots of new Pokémon from Sinnoh I caught, I'll show you them after, yeah?"_

_"I would be delighted to see your new Pokémon Ash!"_

_"Hey Ash!" Tracey said._

_"Tracey!" Ash replied happy to see the Pokémon watcher in training again._

_"How are your watching skills coming along?" The Pallet native asked._

_"Great thanks Ash! Nice of you to ask!" Tracey replied._

_"Haha, no worries!" Ash smiled back._

_"Hey guys!" Ash waved at all his Pokémon from his past adventures._

_There were many roars and grows, cheers and shouts from all different Pokémon. They all tackled Ash to the ground had turns licking his face._

_"Stop it guys, stop it!" Ash laughed._

_Eventually all the Pokémon got off Ash._

_In front of him he saw: Bulbasaur, Charizard (he came back from the_ _Charicific Valley__ for the surprise party), Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donpahn, Sellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie and to Ash's surprise Squirtle, Pidgeot, Primeape, Haunter and Lavitar._

_Ash could recall when and where he caught and befriended all of the Pokémon in front of him. Everyone was looking on in amazement on how close he and his Pokémon were. To everyone surprise he turned around and said "I want to thank all of you for coming out and surprising me, it really means a lot. I would love to just spend five minutes with my Pokémon over in the trees to catch up and see how much they have improved, is everyone ok with that?" Everyone didn't have a problem with it and he then went towards the trees._

**_Later that night…_**

_"Has anyone seen Ash since he went away with his Pokémon?" Delia asked everyone one this question._

_"No I haven't seen him Mrs. Ketchum," Dawn replied. "It's been almost twenty minutes I bet he is just caught up with storytelling and introducing his new Pokémon to his other ones."_

_"I think your right Dawn." Delia replied with a slight bit of nervousness in her voice._

**_Even latter on that night..._**

_"Misty? Misty!" Delia asked "Are you ok?"_

_Tears with running down the red heads face pouring of her bloodshot eyes. Her nose was running and just kept making whimpering sounds. She held a note in her hand, she passed it to Ash's mother and started to bawl in harder._

_"HE'S GONE! GOOOONNNNEEEEE!" Misty shouted, her voice sounded horse and full of grief._

_Delia quickly read it as tears began to fall down her face as she read the contents of the note._

**_End of dream…_**

Misty woke up with a jump and tried to take in what she had just seen. She went over to the mirror in the bedroom and noticed that she had bloodshot eyes and tears still on her face.

'Why do I still have the nightmare? It happened over four years ago.' Thought Misty, yet she remembered it better than any other day of her life. The day he left her.

* * *

**That took a lot longer than expected...**

**I know it may be short compared to other chapters of epic fanfictions. (Both in length and plot) But I just really wanted to get this up here. As you may have guessed this is an Ash x May fanfic. I don't think May really deserves Ash as she left him for Drew and Misty left because she had to.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! To be honest I thought I wasn't going to get any reviews at all for at least a week!**

**I have sent a PM to the one's I could and explained why I did some things. Hopefully you see where I am coming from!**

**Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

After Misty cleaned herself up in the mirror she saw the clock and realized it was eight o'clock and thought she would shower and then make her way down stairs to cook breakfast. After showering and changing into her clothes she wore yesterday she went downstairs to see that Delia was making bacon and eggs on toast.

"Hi Misty, did you have a good sleep?" Delia asked. "Yeah, it was alright." Misty lied. For whatever reason he couldn't get that dream out of her head. She has had it for four years and it has never changed. Misty always thought the dream was a curse put on her, to remind her of all the opportunities she didn't take, the ones that were waved in front of her face and yet she didn't take them.

_**Meanwhile in Route 1…**_

"Are we there yet?" The youngest boy groaned.

"Stop whining Max were almost there." His sister said.

"May," the younger sibling said softly "do you think he would be proud of me today?"

May stopped in her tracks, wearing her usual red head band and red top with her black and white gloves, biker shorts and red sneakers, went down to Max's eye level and looked him straight in the eye and said in a shaky voice " Max he would be proud of all of us."

She then turned and jogged ahead to catch up with the other boys and Dawn, she also didn't want to Max to see her crying. "Hey May, are you ok?" the bluenette asked. "Huh… Oh, yeah I'm fine thanks Dawn." May replied in an almost whisper. "Are you su-" She saw the looks on the two boys faces around her and took the hint on not to press the topic.

"HEY! WAIT UP GUYS!" The youngest of the five shouted as he ran up to the group.

"Why were you going to slow?" the man with short spiky asked him.

"I WAS walking with May but she ran ahead." Max said directing a certain word to his older sister.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO START A FIGHT WITH ME MISTER!" May shouted back.

"OH YEA-"Max replied in an even louder voice.

"Guys," the long spiky brown haired boy interrupted, "we're here."

_**Back at the Ketchum residence…**_

*DING-DONG*

"I'll get it!" Misty said out loud as she ran towards the door.1

In front of her she saw five people that she considered her closest friends. The brunette stood at a 5' 9", had beautiful long hair that reached half way don her back, her hips had become more curvy since last time Misty saw her and her chest as well, packing a C-cup, she wore black biker shorts that showed a lot of thigh and a red shirt, she wore black skate shoes with purple stitching. The bluenette stood next the May Maple just standing a couple of inches shorter than May, she also had become more curvy with her hips widening and she also packed a C-cup. The two boys behind the coordinators stood both a few inches above six foot both with brown spiky short hair. The older of the two, Brock, was with Ash when Misty travelled with them around Johto, Kanto and the Orange Islands, he was Misty's closest friend. He wore a blue sleeveless jacket with a black shirt and brown cargo pants, he wore plan black skate shoes. The boy next to him was once Ash's rival, and once apon a time she hated this boy but they were on good circumstances now, he had his hair gelled up and was wearing a black t-shirt and purple pants. The smallest of the group was shorter than everybody by a good foot or so, he wore black shorts and a blue trainer's shirt with his round glasses and white sneakers.

"Hey guys!" Misty greeted them.

"Hey Misty!" May said as she pulled her into a hug. She hugged Brock and Dawn and had a hand shake with Gary and picked up Max and pulled him into a bone crunching hug. Misty felt like Max only really took Ash's disappearance as hard as she did. After greeting them Misty bought the group inside and told them to sit down on the sofa and went to make tea. Delia entered the room after Misty left and greeted everyone with open arms.

Misty came back into the room with seven cups of tea. "So how have you guys been? How come you are travelling together again?" Misty asked.

"We have all been good thanks Misty, "Dawn replied "As for why we are travelling together it's because we want to remember the good days, when A-"she couldn't bring herself to say his name "when he was with us." The group nodded in a slight sadness remembering there friends. "Also" Dawn continued "Max has been invited to go to a tournament that only holds the most talented trainers, the Cinis Conference it's being held in the Van Gaal Isles, it's its first year of action but many big names are going to be there from the completive battling scene."

"Wow! That's really amazing Max!"

"Thanks Misty!" Max said in an overconfident voice. "I know I can make it all the way!" The whole house giggled at his over confidence.

"Misty, we didn't come here just to remembering our times with Ash," May said "we came here to ask you if you want to come with us."

"So will you?" Brock asked.

"Yeah come on Misty it'll be fun!" Max added on.

"No." Misty said in a voice that sounded a little defensive.

The whole group was taken aback by the tone that Misty used.

"I am glad that you came to remember Ash and I am flattered that you came all the way here to ask me if I wanted to go, but I don't want to." Misty explained with the same tone she said when she refused there offer.

"Oh." Dawn said, she felt like that she was held responsible for Misty saying this too the group. It was her idea after all. She just wanted everyone back together. "That's alright Misty, if you don't want to you don't have to."

Misty eyed her down feeling bad about the tone she used. "I'm sorry Dawn, I just don't think I want to go to another tournament for a long time." Misty said. 'I just don't think I am ready yet.' She thought to herself.

_**Two days later…**_

Everybody in the Ketchum residence wok early the next morning and left the house without having breakfast and made their way over to the Pallet Town beach. They did this every year since he has left, they thought that if was any day to come back it would be the date that he left on. Misty and her friends stood with their feet in the cool ocean water thinking about all the times they had with the raven haired boy. They thought about his deep brown caring eyes and his childish ways, his love for Pokémon and how he saw them as equals. The countless times he saved one of group's lives and how he asked for nothing back in return. How he would go out of his way to help a Pokémon or a person in need of help. They thought of how unique Ash was. How special he was. What he gave and what he asked for.

They watched the sunrise come up until it reached the middle of the sky as if it was standing on top of them. They all walked back to the house in silence.

Later on that day the group of five friends were going to leave. Misty watching them pack almost regretted saying to Dawn's offer. The group was just about into the taxi on the way to port.

"WAIT!" the group turned around to see a red head carrying her suitcase with her "I WANT TO COME WITH!"

_**Somewhere off the radar… **_

A man was sitting on a beach by himself alone. He looked out over the horizon of the ocean. He then quickly rolled to his left hand side narrowly dodging a blue orb of dragon power. He then jumped into the water to dodge a blast of fire. He stood up in the water and quickly saw the Pokémon attacking him. "C'mon guys I thought I had taught you better than this." The man said to his Pokémon. He then immediately regretted saying that as a certain Pokémon snuck up behind him and Iron Tailed him taking out his legs and falling into the water. "Damn, so stupid!" Ash yelled out loud, he looked behind him to see that his first Pokémon had snuck up behind him. "I forgot about you Pikachu! I forgot you were training too, hahaha!" Ash laughed at his foolishness. "Well played Garchomp and Typhlosion!" Ash shouted. "You can come out now!" The two powerful Pokémon walked towards their trainer and greeted him with a smile. Ash patted Garchomp's nose and scratched Typhlosion's back. "Let's head back to HQ boys and get some rest, sounds good eh?" Ash asked his Pokémon. Their own unique cries sounded joyful enough to know what the Pokémon's answers were.

_**No more than 15 minutes latter…**_

"Hey Sceptile, what's up?"

"Scep scpet scpetile!"

"Really a visitor? Is it one of them?" Ash asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"Scep"

"Ok then! Let's meet our visitor!" Ash said with a kind smile to one of his fastest and strongest Pokémon.

Surrounded by many Pokémon form different regions around the world stood a Pidgey that was shaking so bad it shook rocks around it. Yet it still held tight to the note that was in its beak.

"Hey there Pidgey," said Ash in a kind tone "can I read this letter?"

The Pidgey dropped the letter on the ground and flew up to a high branch in one of the closest trees, where it felt safe. Ash read the letter.

_Dear Ash, _

_Long time no see! You have been off the radar for quite a while now it hasn't been easy to track you down! How's Pikachu? Good I hope. Let's cut straight to the point now. There is a tournament coming up, a big one. I, Scott, think that this would be a perfect opportunity for you to make your entrance back into this world. Tournament is being held in three days' time, it's being called the Cinis_ _Conference. I heard Max Maple is entering and you would have to use your real name by the top 8. I know it would be hard to go back to your old friends after this long but there is no use delaying. I hope you can join us. The entrance form is attached. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Scott. _

"Well I'll be damned, how on earth did he track me all the way out here?" He asked to no one in particular. **"Maybe he can use aura." **joked a certain jackal like Pokémon. "I highly doubt it Lucario." Ash replied.

'They will be there,' Ash thought 'who knows maybe I won't even make it into the top 8. But if I did want to go I would have to get that upgrade. Do my Pokémon even want to go?'

"Everyone! Gather round I have to ask you all something!" Ash shouted out loud enough so that all his Pokémon training around the island could hear.

In no less than two minutes all his Pokémon, some new some old, were gathered around him.

"Now that we are all here, I have a question to ask," Ash said so all his Pokémon could hear "I know all of you are some of the strongest of your species in the world, I know some of you are fastest or smartest. But do you think we are ready to go back to civilization yet? Do you think that we are ready to take on whatever challenge comes our way?" Ash said gradually getting louder with each word he spoke. "Do you think that we can come the most powerful force the world has ever seen? Do you think that we can show the world what ASH KETCHUM is really made of?" Ash was at the point of screaming. All his Pokémon did a unified growl or shot colorful move up into the air. "Well I guess it is settled then," Ash said calming down "We leave tomorrow to Sinnoh, I must also fill this form out so if you guys could give me an hour of peace that would be nice." Ash smiled and went away to a flat boulder to fill out the form given to him by Scott.

After filling the form out Ash decided to tell his Pokémon about the tournament. He explained that his old friends would be there and Max Maple would be competing, this made some of the Pokémon even more keen to get to the tournament.

**Later that night on a certain ship…**

"You know Misty, there might be some really cute guys at this tournament!" Dawn squealed with excitement.

"Yeah maybe." Misty replied with a halfhearted tone.

"Or maybe you can do a whole ton of shopping with me and May!" the bluenette continued without noticing that her red head friend was barely listening. 'I just hope that he will be there…' Misty thought. She thought it was close to hell being stuck in a cabin with Dawn and her rambling on about all the shops she would visit at the Van Gaal Isles. It's not that she didn't like Dawn, she was one of Misty's closest friends. But life has been hell ever since he left Misty. He meant the world to her and any one could of seen that when they were travelling together. 'Everyone except him of course.' Misty thought. When Misty was searching for him boys would try to ask Misty out but she shot 'em down like an Ice Beam to a Dragonite. Misty didn't care how much money they had our how many Gym Badges they had or how much street cred they had. She just wanted him. As Dawn kept blabbering on about shops and pretty dresses, Misty started to drift off.

_**In Misty's dreams that night… **_

"_HE'S GONE! GOOOONNNNEEEEE!" Misty shouted, her voice sounded horse and full of grief. _

_Delia quickly read it as tears began to fall down her face as she read the contents of the note._

_Dear Mom, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Prof. Oak, Gary and Misty. _

_I have realized that if I keep travelling around the world with friends or family I think I will never fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokémon master. So I have left tonight, with all my Pokémon I have gathered over the years and I will go and train. Do not try and follow me, do not try and contact me and do not miss me. _

_From Ash. _

Misty woke up with a jump and looked at the time, realizing that the sun would be rising soon she got changed and went up to the deck of a ship to watch the sunrise over the horizon.

The sight was beautiful. The ball of fire splashing orange and yellow rays onto the clear blue water of the Val Gaal islands, with Goldeen and Remoraid jumping in and out of the water. A Wailord majestically flipping its tail out of the water and Gyarados jumping out of random places in the water. It really was a beautiful place to be.

"Can't sleep?" A man asked Misty.

"I guess so." Misty replied, the man walked up next to Misty and leant on the railings just like her.

"I guess you miss him still," the man said to Misty "I miss him too."

Surprised at this Misty turned her head to see a purple haired boy dressed in a full red tracksuit with black stripes down the sides and black sneakers.

"I wouldn't think that the cold hearted Paul would feel sad for one of his rivals to go missing." Misty said with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't think that Paul would ever care, but he taught me more than anyone else." Paul replied in a kind tone.

"You really have come a long way since when I first met you."

"I know that, he showed me how great Pokémon and the world really is, if I ever see him again I would like to thank him. You aren't the only one who misses him."

"I know that, but it seemed like I was the one that missed him the most."

"Maybe."

"I went searching for him as well you know." Paul added eager for the conversation to keep going. "I went to every peak of each mountain, the darkest pit of every cave, the most remote part of each Victory Road. Nothing. I gave up a few years ago, went to the top of Mt. Silver, did intense training, then on the day I was going to back down to the bottom. I saw a Charizard with a boy on its back, not saying that it was him but it's my only clue that I had no him. I followed that Charizard. It was going East, I kept following it for about a month, and then I lost it. It ended up somewhere never Blackthorn City, my best guess right now is that he is at the Dragon's Den."

Misty looked at Paul, smiled said her thanks for the conversation and walked back to her cabin to tell the others the news.

**Back with Ash…**

"Finally in Sinnoh! Been a long time since we have been in this town Pi!" Ash said to his partner sitting on his shoulder. "But first before we go anywhere else we must go to a mall, I need some new threads."

Ash walked into the Jubilife City and went to the nearest mall, got rid of his old Sinnoh clothes that he had worn for 4 years, and got a blue hoodie, a white t-shirt and black pants with a pair of black and green skate shoes.

Ash then made his way to Sandgem Town to talk to a certain Professor. He walked up to the pokemon lab and knocked.

"Hello Prof. Rowan!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Hello! How may I help you?" the Prof. said with a gruff voice.

"I would like to get my Pokédex upgraded please."

"Very well step inside. Just put it into the slot in the large machine there."

"Sure thing."

"This Pokédex belongs to Ashton Jay Ketchum." The machine said.

Prof. Rowan turned around with shock on his face.

"A-Ash…" he managed to say.

"Yes, it is me Professor Rowan."

"B-But your meant to be d-dead."

"Is that so? I think I am alive and well enough. Can you please update my Pokédex as well? I am running on a tight schedule."

"Yes yes yes, of course ma boi! Anythang, anything at all for you."

"I must also ask you to keep quite that I came here. A lot of people want to meet me."

"Sure ma boi, sure. Now 'ere be yours Pokédex. You can hold up to as many Pokémon as you want nows."

"Thanks Prof. Rowan. See you around." Ash said as he closed the door behind him.

Ash then called out one of his most trusted Pokémon and he set towards the Van Gaal Isles.

**Wow, that took a long time to update…**

**SOO SORRY! TO clarify this is a Misty x Ash fan fic. **

**But know we should get into the thick of things. I will try to update soon, but no promises. **

**If you haven't noticed I have changed the summary of the story and the plot as well. I think I can make a better story using this plot.**

**From LOTOER.**


End file.
